1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a container cleaning system preferably used for residential and commercial waste, garbage, or trash containers or receptacles.
2. Description of Related Art
Residential and commercial waste containers can collect wastes and pests throughout the course of their use. Cleaning and maintenance of these waste containers can be time consuming and difficult, not to mention dangerous depending on the waste or residue. Often these containers are not cleaned regularly which can lead to worse health and environmental problems, especially in areas of dense populations.
The following is a discussion of the relevant prior and related art. Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-à-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,866 to Davis, entitled “Sanitation System”, issued Jun. 13, 1967, discloses a truck for washing garbage “drums.” The device includes a remotely controlled system with a forced fluid and disinfectant cleaning system, a fluid recirculation system and a separation system. This device does not have an arm modified to completely invert a waste container for cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,144 to Diamond, entitled “Trash Bin Washing Apparatus”, issued Dec. 13, 1966, discloses a truck for cleaning commercial garbage dumpsters. It includes a fluid recirculation system and a separating system for solid waste removal. This device is a commercial garbage dumpster and does not have a modified arm able to completely invert a waste container, and does not contain a rotating head(s) or rotating nozzles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,255 to Pettit, entitled “Drum Washer for Vehicles”, issued Aug. 26, 1975, discloses a cleaning system located on a garbage truck and provides for heated washing of a garbage “drum”. There is no mechanism for recirculation of liquid and no modified arm on this device.
Other methodologies have been used to try and solve the environmental, sanitary and health problems, but are time consuming or not cost efficient.
The present invention solves the problems that the prior or related art were unable to solve. The invention includes, but is not limited to: (1) a separate mobile unit (separate from the “garbage” truck) that provides more room for cleaning of the waste containers; (2) a wash fluid separation and recycling system, for better fluid use and efficiency; (3) a loading arm that bends and inverts waste containers up to 180 degrees; and (4) an effective use of time use for washing and convenience.